Leafpool and Crowfeather's Journey
by Harmonybliss
Summary: When Leafpool and Crowfeather set off for the hills, they never had a doubt that they would never return. After a final look back at the clans they both paused and reflected on their past lives. But, what would have happened if they hadn't gone back? What fate would they find themselves following if they left for good, and never looked back?
1. Onto of the Hill

**Leafpool and Crowfeather's Journey**

**The Beginning**

Leafpool and Crowfeather have decided to leave the clans. As they are approaching the hills, they start to have second thoughts. They both rethink everything, and make a decision for the best.

* * *

><p>Leafpool walked further and stopped to smell the air. Her paws were aching from all the walking up the big hill. A breeze brushed past her warm, brown pelt as she caught her breath. Still, she kept her eyes, ears and mouth alert for any trouble. She turned around, resting her paws softly on the long, cool grass underpaw. She looked at everything in awe with her big, golden amber, sparkling eyes.<p>

The sun was just under moonhigh; it shone all over the lake territory. She could see the hills of Windclan. How they sloped up and down, and were filled with windy life. And Riverclan. Where Mothwing lived . . . Her thoughts flashed back to when she and Mothwing first met. And when she and Sorreltail had stumbled onto Riverclan territory back in the old forest. When Hawkfrost almost killed Sorreltail, but Mothwing saved them. Happiness and nostalgia filled Leafpool's soul. She remembered how she and her sister . . . How she and her sister tackled the great journey together. And . . . When her sister was conflicting over Brambleclaw . . . She sighed and looked grimly on. She saw the lake with anticipation. It was so radiant with the sun shining on it. All the stars distantly reflected onto it, every ray of light, every tree, every fish, every shrew that walked. It . . . It was like all of Starclan. . . . A thought slowly made itself clear in her mind. No! The thought struck her mind like an uncontrollable fire. No, you're not a medicine cat anymore. You can never see your clan again. You can never heal them. You can never feel the warmth of a kit's soft fur. You can never see Squirrelflight . . . Or Firestar or Sandstorm . . . Or . . . Cinderpelt . . . The fiery grief disappeared and left her with dullness.

"Are you alright?" Crowfeather's voice rang out. She turned her head to look at him and she stared deeply into his shining, worried blue eyes. A memory flashed into her mind of when she was hanging off a cliff. Clawing and scrabbling, desperate to hold on. And then almost falling . . . And . . . And, then him, saving her. Pulling her up, looking back at her, saying those word's she'd never forget. Her realising, that she loved Crowfeather. He was so caring, and smart, and handsome.

"Yes," She said uncertain, her eyes confused and unfocused. She continued looking at the ground and looked to her left, and then back and quickly repeated the same action. She looked up at him. "I'm fine.

"Do you want to go back?" His voice spoke so calmly, but with a fog of fear blowing in his mind. Leafpool knew that he wouldn't have said those words, if he had a choice. She knew how much he wanted to be with her, to run away, to never have to look at the Warrior Code in the face again. To . . . To . . . Maybe have a family . . . Leafpool snapped out of her thoughts and recognized her situation.

She loved Crowfeather and Crowfeather loved her. She would always walk with Squirrelflight, in her heart, and nothing would ever break that. And she knew that . . . That Cinderpelt would forgive her.

"No," She replied with confidence. She stood up and touched noses with him. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the trees and his fur. Crowfeather paused and looked at her with wide eyes. He snapped out of her worry and fears too, and brushed his fur with hers. She moved closer to him and he circled her, touching her body with his tail.

"I love you" He spoke with his eyes closed; his body, mind and spirit at rest, living in the moment.

"I love you too," Leafpool mewed. She nuzzled him and felt happy, complete content. Everything in the world was perfect.

They both broke off and looked at each other. They simultaneously started walking to the top of the hill, their pelts brushing, and legs moving with great strength and bounce. Walking past grass, and flowers, they both reached the top, turned back, and looked at their previous home. Looking at their pasts, they turned away, and looked into the new direction. They both set their paws forward.

"Leafpool, this is our life now, together. We'll find a home, past the mountains, past the old forest, past the many Sundrown places we'll find. But, I promise you this, we'll find our paradise." Leafpool stared back at him. They shared the moment of peace and deep love. She purred and placed her paw on his. "This is our journey" Leafpool stretched out her paw forward and started walking beside him; both filled with love. They started down the hill, onwards to their future.


	2. A Quiet Sunset

**Leafpool and Crowfeather's Journey**

**A Quiet Sunset**

Leafpool and Crowfeather have answered the hardest question that they may face, and they have escaped the clans. But, the bigger question is, what will they do now?

* * *

><p>My paws moved back and forth as they met the cool, long grass with each step. Every step I took, I felt as though I was walking on air. I was so happy. My heart was thumping and filled with light. I was with Leafpool. The one cat I loved; who would abandon her clan, her kin, everything she'd ever known, to be with me. I loved her. I looked back and gazed at her. She was small and thin, and graceful. And her soft, silky pelt was the most beautiful sunny brown, with darker stripes gracing her slender shoulders. She had different shades of brown mixed in with her fur, and she had creamy fur that started under her chin, which led down just under her chest, in the most perfect oval shape. She had the most perfect paws I'd ever seen. They were white, like Silverpelt at the darkest night. They were small and delicate, and I cringed every time she had to walk over hard rocks underpaw. Her tail was like snow, soft and delicate, and so fragile. I loved her, and I knew we would always be together.<p>

Even with this being said, I knew that she could be the most vicious warrior in the forest if need be. She could unleash those silvery claws, and do whatever needed to protect her clan mates . . . 'Oh yeah. That's right' I thought. I nervously laughed to myself. We aren't apart of the clans anymore. I knew that I never wanted to go back, but inside I knew that I would miss it, just a bit. Those warm, peaceful nights, sleeping with my clanmates, and those cruel Leafbares', which seemed unbearable at times. And yet, I still did it. Every day. My mind went back to where I was now, and I knew that my heart still lay with Leafpool. I sighed, and left my memories.

I looked around. There was long, green, sweet smelling grass. And there were tall trees, surrounded by thick, green bushes. There were different flowers, some small, and some thickly rooted. And there was plenty of prey. I smiled and looked at the sky, breathing in the Newleaf scent. I looked around for Leafpool and saw her up ahead. She looked small compared to all the things around her. She was looking at everything, enjoying the grass as it danced around her paws with the wind.

"Leafpool, do you want me to hunt for us?" I looked into her deep eyes, as I trotted up to her, jumping around the grass. I stood beside her and looked onward. She was breathing lightly. We both looked onward, and Leafpool stared at the big, golden circle which gave us light each day. I saw the mountain peaks in the distance, and swore I could almost see the Fourtrees, back in the old forest. I looked onward, and saw everything. A twoleg camp, even more forest, and hills on hills on hills. It was so beautiful. The world was so big, so captivating. I wished I could see every part of it. Every rock and every blade of grass. Every river, and every fish that swam. I looked, and saw that the beautiful day, was slowly getting darker . . .

Leafpool looked at me and we both continued standing on the little dirt clearing.

"Sure," She purred and moved closer to me, and moved her paws under my belly, her head nuzzling my chest. I stood taller and walked around her, my paw on her back and my other one at her paws. My head rested on her shoulders. Our tails entwined together, and our pelts growing warmer.

A few heart beats passed, and I got up, leaving the warm moment behind. I turned around and began padding towards the thicker growth, my tail swishing smoothly back and forth. After a few minutes of walking, the terrain underpaw turned to a mix of grass and dirt. I quickened my pace and padded over the clearing, nearing to some bushes. I scanned the soft leafed bushes for a big enough opening, and stuck my paw into the hole of the bush. I pushed by body into the greenery, and came out through the other side. The grass was shorter on this side, and there was a wide, sandy path with rocks and pebbles scattered on it .Looking around I looked forward. I walked forward and looked around and scented It was pebbly, and there were lots of different turns. I crouched lower, and spotted a brown mouse, nibbling on some seeds. I slithered closely to the ground, keeping my tail low, and keeping silent. I inched forward, my claws unsheathed. I leapt forward and nipped the mouse on its neck.

I saw a brown mouse, nibbling on some seeds, and at the same instant, I went into hunter mode. Crouching low to the ground, placing my paws in front of me, and meanwhile keeping my tail low. I crawled closer, licking my right cheek slightly, craving for the warm meat. My thoughts went to purely killing it. To feel my claws shredding its pelt, to hear its squeals as it knew there was no escape. I ducked behind some bushes and listened closely. Its small heart be could be heard. Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . My ears shot forward and I sniffed for it. I readied my body, and slowly inched closer, my whiskers brushing against some tall stalks of reed. I moved forward and placed myself in position; bunching up my back legs, my tail ready to shoot out, and my claws ready to grasp. I compressed my head against my body. I jumped up.

My paws stretched out, with my claws cutting through the air, as it glided off my fur. My back legs pushed me up high, and my stomach stretched out, giving me full strength and speed. My tail lashed out behind me, and I screeched out. My body gliding forward; catching the mouse in my claws, as it's head analyzed me It's soft, watery, black eyes, blinking in horror. My paws branched out, to give me support when I landed as my back paws targeted the ground. My paw landed on the ground, soft, causing dust and dirt to fly. All this happened in 3 heart beats.

I held the mouse in my mouse, my teeth piercing its fur lightly. The forest was quiet, and peaceful. The wind brushed past my pelt once more, awakening my body. I breathed in the fresh air, and decided to continue hunting. There was no warrior code, so that meant, there was no limit to how much food he could hunt. I looked around and began digging a hole with my paws; clawing ups the soft dusty dirt. Once a little hole was made, I dropped the mouse in and filled it up. I looked around. Everything was so . . . New . . . The trees, the scent . . . Nothing was like Thunderclan. My smile slanted, and I opened my mouth.

I walked once more to my right, passing a big bush, and a tall tree. Once more, I spotted a brown mouse, this time; it was thinner and more angelic. I leapt to the side, and hid in the bushes. Moving forward; closely to the ground. I was quicker this time. There'd be no interruption from another clan cat, or a clan mate accidentally startling your kill. I smirked. I unsheathed my claws and slid them up and down, lightly clawing the dirt. The mouse paused, and I froze. Had I given off my presence? The mouse relaxed and its fur lay straight again. It went back to eating, and my heart beat resumed. I sighed relief and calmed myself.

I leapt to it, killing it with my claws. I raked its side, as one of my claws snared its pelt. It slid down as blood flowed freely. The world stopped, and he knew, and I knew, that he'd breathe no more. He landed on the ground, and quickly started running away. Impressed by his courage, I ran after him. Almost losing him, I pounced on him; my paw at his back. His squeals of terror weren't muffled, as his back was lying at an awkward position. I had a 'vision' of fear, if, what would happen I had caught its tail? And it reared up and bit me? What if it was carrying some disease, and I never made it back to Leafpool? I let it go, and leapt at it, digging my claw in on it's soft under belly. The mouse cried and feverishly tried to escape. It tried to bite me. It nipped at my fur and skin, and I went it and bit its neck. Blood flew out and it let out a dying screech. Its paws froze in the air, in a creepy way, and its body grew cold. I shivered at the sadistic way I had killed it, but now, I was free. I was a wild cat.

I was walking back to Leafpool. I had caught 6 mice, 2 robins and 1 shrew. I padded across the lat bit of the clearing, and to the top of the hill, reaching the front of the big willow tree. I walked around it and placed my paw steps carefully. I looked up. I saw her pelt shining in the sunlight. She had her eyes closed, at one with nature. The edges of her figure were glowing white, from the sun being on the other side. And she was standing in the middle of flowers, all different colours and scents. It was beautiful. I looked at her with my blue eyes, and breathed out. The wind graced the forest as the long grass danced back and forth. I smiled,

"I caught some fresh kill" Leafpool opened her eyes with happy surprise and looked towards me. She turned and walked towards me, stopping in front of me, gazing at my expression. She blinked and smiled back at me. She touched my neck with her head,

"I did too" She mewed after moving her head back to look at him. She watched a spot under the big tree, and motioned with her eyes. I saw the pile as the grass moved from my view; she had caught 3 mice and 4 robins, a hare, and one small silver fish. I smiled and purred as I rubbed my head against her chest.

The sun was setting, and the bright rays shone on every tree and flower. And it glistened into our eyes. It was a beautiful colour of red, orange, yellow, purple, pink, and indigo. Shimmering, and blended perfectly. I was curled up with her, at the edge of the hill, letting the warmth flow into us as one. I was behind her, watching as birds flew swiftly and gently through the crystal sky. My tail around her, giving her support and security; as she had her paws relaxed, giving me her gentle heartbeat. It was all calm as I began to lick her ears. I made my way down her neck, past her spine, to her tummy. I got up gently, but not high enough to leave her pelt, and I groomed her. I wasn't really for the sappy, romance, but tonight was . . . Just different. The air was beginning to get a bit cooler

"Leafpool," I mewed, "We need to find food, a source of water and shelter . . . At least until we find where we're living permanently . . . If that is what we're doing. " I felt uncertain, a bit of anxiety and nervous in my chest. I looked back at her and smiled. She replied,

"We're free"

"You know, I thought that . . . Maybe we could explore the world. To see everything, things we don't even know exist. The clans were such a small part of it . . . The mountains were a tiny fraction. . . There's so much. . ." We both looked at each other, letting all our thoughts flow into each other; our happiness merge. We both shared the moment.

I got up, again, our pelts still touching. And I shifted my body so that I was facing her back; I let my tail slither across the grass. I placed my paws on either side of her, and I positioned my hind legs I leapt gently and took her scruf in my mouth.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She murmured and closed her eyes, bringing her paws together and raising her tail.

The sun set, and the forest was calm, and at peace. A cool breeze moved swiftly through the trees, and they rustled, almost in reply. The cawing of birds could be heard, and every creature readying for the night, and Crowfeather felt as if everything was perfect.


End file.
